A Fear Of Purple
by Rainstream
Summary: "I am... someone." Larry, a practical penguin, is happy until he meets this strange purple penguin. Larry struggles to overcome his strange fear with reason. However, his fear is not ill-founded. Rated T to be safe (and contains some coarse language :P).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This story is a strange story. I was bored. :D Nevertheless, enjoy this strange story with strange characters with a strange plot. :)**

One day, a dark blue penguin entered the Coffee Shop. A waiter came up to him.

"What would you like?"

The penguin thought for a second, looking out of the window at the many feathery snowflakes that thickened the already thick white blanket that covered the island, before saying, "A mug of hot chocolate and two cookies, please."

The waiter nodded and came back a couple minutes later with his order. The blue penguin started biting into his cookie casually as he waited for his drink to cool down. As he was eating, a purple penguin strutted into the shop as if he were the most important penguin on the planet. This newcomer was dressed much too formally. He definitely looked like a big shot. The purple bird sat a foot away from the dark blue penguin on the same red couch. The purple penguin took out a smart phone as he waited for the waiter. The penguin then looked up at the navy blue bird, who abruptly realized he was staring. The blue penguin quickly went back to his cookie. The purple penguin ordered soon enough.

"A cappuccino. Make it quick." His purple flipper then pulled out a thick wad of cash from his wallet. He handed a few bills to the waiter. "Keep the tip." He then sat back coolly.

The dark blue penguin was now sipping his hot chocolate. He couldn't help but wonder exactly who this purple penguin was. He seemed like he was really important and famous, but he hadn't really heard of any purple penguin who was famous besides Dot, who was a girl. It took the navy blue bird a while to gain enough courage to ask the other bird, "Excuse me, sir. I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?"

As the blue bird addressed him, the purple penguin leaned forward, only to sit back again. Eyes not once leaving the dark blue penguin, he picked up his cappuccino and sipped. He sure was taking his time. The purple penguin noticed the blue bird's face take on a puzzled expression. So he spoke one simple word, "Wait."

The dark blue penguin felt utterly stupid, but he nodded and said softly, "Take your time." Not that this penguin wasn't already.

Finally the purple penguin finished his beverage. The way this penguin did everything his own way, without the slightest regard to other penguins, was quite unsettling for the dark blue penguin. The formally dressed penguin leaned forward and grinned strangely at the dark blue penguin, making the blue bird wish he had never opened his beak. And then the grinning purple penguin, after a few seconds of staring quizzically at the other, spoke. "I am… someone." And with that, "someone" got up and left the Coffee Shop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The navy blue penguin had waddled back to his igloo. The purple penguin… he had done everything his way. The way he had spoken and walked and everything… and that smile… it was all so unnerving and yet it caused you to unknowingly build some kind of strange respect for the purple "someone". The dark blue penguin continued to think about it all. "I am… someone." That voice rang in his head over and over.

"Hey, Larry! You're back!"

The blue penguin's thinking abruptly came to a stop as he heard the voice of his roommate. A green penguin waddled over with a frown.

"Dude! Seriously? Close the door! I am going to freeze!"

Larry quickly waddled over to the door and shut it. He then walked over to the coat hanger to hang his thick black coat, completely ignoring his friend as the thoughts sneaked back quietly into his mind.

The green penguin frowned further. "Okay… so no 'hi' back? That's cool."

Larry turned to his roommate. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Hi, Fred." He said, obviously still lost in thought.

Fred walked up to his friend. "Hey, you sure you are doing okay, man?"

"Huh? What? Umm… yeah."

Fred then jumped back in mock surprise. "Woah! Something has got you thinking! I gotta record this!" Fred took out his phone jokingly.

Larry looked at his humorous green friend. "I was… I was at the Coffee Shop and there was a weird penguin."

Fred snickered. "That's what had you thinking? There are weird penguins everywhere! Take me for example. Hell, even you are weird in a lot of ways."

Larry shook his head. "This was differe-" He paused as he realized that what his friend had said was true. The purple penguin could have been a really weird penguin. "Okay. Maybe you are right."

"Yup. I always am." His roommate replied with a smile as he waddled towards the kitchen for a snack.

Larry thought about what had happened again. He then shook his head vigorously. _He was just a strange penguin._ He would tell himself this and force the memory away, but in the back of his mind he knew that the purple "someone" wasn't just another simple weird penguin.

 **Yup. :D I wrote this a looooooooooooong time ago. My friend wanted me to put this up on Fanfiction. :D So yay! Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Yo! And here is another chapter! :D**

Larry got up early the next day. He was woken by the sound of drums. He rolled his eyes. Why does his roommate have to be such an early bird? Pulling the covers over his head, he tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible with all the crashes and bangs. So, he reluctantly got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

After twenty minutes or so, Larry was ready for the day. He looked at himself in the sink's mirror before washing away the last traces of sleep from his eyes. He then ran downstairs into the basement and saw Fred practicing the drums. Navy blue flippers pressed to his ears, Larry yelled among the drums, "It is Saturday, for crying out loud!"

The drumming stopped and Fred looked at his roommate with a hurt expression. "Gosh. You don't have to insult me by covering your ears."

Larry shrugged. "Sorry."

His green friend dismissed the matter with a wave of his slipper. "Nah. It is alright." Then he grinned widely. "Dude! Guess what?!"

Larry sighed inwardly. If Fred was excited about something, odds were it was about something musical or something insane. "What? Some guy setting his beak on fire while dancing to Penguin Band Boogie?"

His green friend grew wide-eyed. "What! Is that going to happen somewhere?! When!? I GOTTA see that!"

Larry shook his head, amazed that his friend couldn't catch his sarcastic tone before. "No, it isn't."

"Well, that's a bummer." He frowned disappointedly before beaming again. "I won V.I.P. tickets to a Penguin Band concert!"

"Wait… WHAT?!" Larry was shocked. He wasn't really into music, but the Penguin Band was a big deal.

"Yup! And there are two tickets! So I was planning to bring Henry along."

Larry punched Fred on the arm and laughed. "You hate Henry… How did you win them?"

"Does it really matter?" His green flipper waved the yellow tickets around. "I mean look at these!"

Larry's smile faded. One problem with his roommate was that he sometimes does things he shouldn't be doing. "Yes, it does matter. Seriously, how did you get them?"

Fred sighed. "Fine. If you _must_ know. I won them in an online music contest. Believe it or not, penguins like how I play the drums." Towards the end, Fred's tone turned bitter, a clear indication to Larry that his normally cheerful friend was lying.

"Where did you get them?" He asked again.

"I just told you! Gosh, I thought you'd be happy about it! Look, if you don't believe me, then fine! But _I_ am going to the concert whether you are or not!" Fred then stomped angrily upstairs and into his room.

Larry shook his head. _Just where did he get those?_ His stomach suddenly grumbled for breakfast. Larry climbed the stairs but he didn't feel like cooking. "I guess it is pizza for breakfast," he said to himself.

He grabbed his wallet, phone, and coat, and waddled out of the igloo, making sure to lock the door. Larry shivered as the sudden chill of winter hit him. The snow was still falling delicately but persistently. He idly watched his breath turn the air foggy as he walked. Finally, he reached the Pizza Parlor. He pulled open the glass door and waddled inside, relieved that he was out of the cold. There was a sign near the entrance that read, "Please seat yourself."

Larry waddled over to a booth, removed his black coat, and then sat down. His stomach complained quietly again as he looked around for a waiter. He soon gave up and started thinking about Fred's outrage. _I wish I knew when the next concert was._ He turned on his phone and searched the web for the next Penguin Band concert. He found the answer: "Today 6:30pm At the Stage."

A waiter waddled up to the waiting dark blue bird. "Hello, sir. Sorry for the wait. Do you know what you would like?"

"Yeah. Two slices of pepperoni pizza and a medium Coca Cola."

The waiter left with his order written on his notepad. _Strange that I had to wait for a waiter. It isn't like they are busy in the mornings_ , Larry thought idly. He shrugged. He was soon given his meal. He chewed thoughtfully. _He better tell me where he got them soon. I hope they aren't illegal or something._

Before he knew it, Larry was done with his slice and his drink. He asked the waiter for a box to keep the remaining slice in. After paying, he picked up the box and headed towards the door. As he pushed the door open with one free flipper, he bumped into… the purple penguin.

 _He is just a strange penguin_ , Larry told himself. "S-sorry!" He stammered. He wanted to leave but the penguin didn't step out of the way. The purple bird dusted his blazer off with his flipper as he looked at Larry, his beak taking on another fake, creepy smile. Larry felt as if he were shrinking while the purple penguin seemed to tower over him powerfully, even though they were of similar height.

Two seconds later, the smiling purple penguin stepped to the side. "It's alright." Larry nodded nervously and half jogged, half walked away.

 _He is just a strange penguin. A weird, strange penguin. A simple weird penguin._

He would chant that in his mind over and over as if his life depended on it. He only stopped when he finally reached his igloo.

 **Ha ha ha! HA HA HA! Strange purple penguin, huh? Exactly! :P :) Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prepare yourself for a very weird, strange chapter! :) Woo hoo!**

Larry had kept the remaining pizza slice in the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen a bit. Typical Fred had left crumbs everywhere. Once that was done, Larry figured his green friend probably had had enough time to himself. So, he waddled over to Fred's room and knocked with a navy blue flipper.

"Come in." Came a deflated voice.

Larry stepped into a very messy room. "You ought to clean up."

Fred didn't look at his friend. His gaze was fixed on the wall. "That isn't why you are here." He said grumpily.

Larry nodded. "Look. Just tell me where you got them."

"Okay, fine. I got them from this guy at the town." Fred turned to glare at his friend. "Satisfied?"

Larry shrugged. "Are they legit?"

Fred scoffed. "Of course!"

"Why was he giving them away?"

"He had two too many, okay?!"

"He gave them for free?"

Fed looked back at the wall. "Yes!" He said angrily. "Look! The guy was as rich as hell! And when I was walking through the town yesterday, he just handed me those tickets! I am pretty sure he won't care for a few thousand dollars for those when his wallet already carries shit loads of bills!"

Larry heart stopped for a second. A thick wallet… "He was rich? What was his name?"

"Holy—you don't even believe me now?! You know what!? Go to hell!" Fred shook his head, frustrated with his friend.

Larry desperately needed that question answered. "Just tell me what his name was… Please." Larry felt the familiar sense of worry and fear in his gut. Although he wanted his friend to answer the question, he was afraid he wouldn't know the answer.

Fred's face relaxed a bit, although he was still a bit upset. "Alright, then! I have no idea what his name is."

Larry gulped. _Alright. It is okay. Doesn't mean it is him._ "Describe him." Larry said in a calmer tone than before. The navy blue penguin seemed calm but in the inside he felt the worry building up.

Fred looked at his friend as if he was a walrus. "A… what now?"

"Describe him!" _Not purple, not purple_. Larry shook his head.

"You okay?" Fred sounded worried.

"Huh? Yes! Now, tell me!" Larry tried to sound persuasive and not let his panic show. The longer the answer was delayed, the more frantic Larry became. _Please, don't say purple._

"Umm… Larry, calm down…"

Larry realized Fred know knew he was worried so he gave up on trying to cover it up. "Tell me!"

"Okay! Purple! And he-"

Larry cringed. "Are you sure he was purple?"

Fred looked at his friend. He face clearly asking what was wrong. "Yes."

Larry didn't answer the unspoken question although he noticed the look. "I am going to go to my room."

"What is wrong? Fear of purple or something?" Fred finally asked the unasked question before his blue friend could leave.

 _You could say that._ Larry shook his head to clear the thought but it also answered Fred's question. "I am fine. I am just going to my room." He forced a smile and waddled out of the exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once he was in his room, Larry sat on his bed and started thinking again. _Okay, the penguin is just another penguin. Gosh, I am about to lose my head over that purple idiot._

A knock was heard. Larry got up and opened the door. Fred was there. "I am so hungry, I could eat Herbert!" He announced humorously.

Dark blue flippers rubbing his eyes, Larry sighed, "Why don't you go grab a snack or something?"

"I was looking in the fridge when I saw this!" "This" was the box with the pizza slice in it.

"You can eat it." Larry shrugged. "I bought it for you, anyway."

"One small problem, I _hate_ pepperoni! You, of all penguins, should know that!" Fred pointed at Larry accusingly with his green flipper.

"Alright… just pick them off." _It is like talking to a 7 year old._

"Too lazy to." Fred's stomach growled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Larry snatched the box from Fred and headed towards the kitchen, his green friend followed.

"Make sure you remove all of them."

"Okay! Okay!" Larry washed his hands.

Fred opened a cupboard and grabbed a pack of chips. "Yes! Spicy Fish flavor!" He greedily stuffed his beak with the crisps. As soon as he was done swallowing, he asked Larry, "Feeling better?"

"Yup." Larry peeled off pepperoni slice after pepperoni slice.

Fred nodded and chomped up some more chips. "So you planning on coming to the concert?"

Larry felt the fear beginning to rise in his chest again. He forced it back down. _Just a penguin._ He replied confidently, "I don't see why not."

Flipper buried in the bag of chips, Fred looked up at his friend and smiled. "Great! You will see, it will be the best thing ever!" He threw some more chips into his mouth.

Larry nodded as he peeled the last pepperoni bit off the pizza slice. "Alright. There you go!" He slid the plate towards Fred across the countertop.

"Umm… you are gonna hate me for this… But I am kinda full, now." Fred shook an empty bag of chips in front of his friend as an explanation.

Larry glared at his green friend. "In all the time I have ever known you, you never were full."

"Alright! Gosh! I am being forced to eat pizza in my own igloo!" Fred gulped down the pizza quickly, but even a blind penguin could tell that he was happy with the additional food.

Larry yawned, "So, when is the concert, again?"

Wiping his flipper over his mouth, Fred shrugged. "6 something."

"6:30 at the Stage?"

"That sounds about right." His carefree friend shrugged again. "We should try to get there _much_ earlier anyway."

Larry checked his smart phone. "Well, it is 9:17 right now."

Fred didn't seem to hear him. "Okay, dude, I am off! Gotta go get enough money for a puffle!"

As his green friend was leaving, Larry called after him, "No way! We are not getting any puffle!"

But Fred had already left. Larry sighed, "Okay, what should _I_ do?" He waddled over to the couch in front of the television and sat down. _Hopefully, I can find a good movie to watch._ He flipped through the channels, waiting for a title that would catch his eye. There was Club Penguin's Most Wanted, Club Penguin's Got Talent, Surfing Contests, The Night of the Living Sled… the same old things; Larry decided he would do something else if he couldn't find something interesting to watch in the next few channels. So, he went through some more… Operation Blackout, Mission Possible, Someone…

"I am… someone." The voice sounded in his head again. _Shut up! Just a penguin!_

He forced himself to watch this movie called Someone, hoping to prove to himself completely that this fear was utterly stupid and irrational. The movie was nearing its end. However, Larry was able to pick up some parts of the plot. Apparently, the main penguin character was ignored for much of his life. At this point, the lonely penguin had now made everyone respect him out of fear. The light blue penguin character chuckled to himself, "Now, I am someone. Someone none of you will ever forget." The movie then faded into the credits. Larry turned off the television. "I am… someone."

Shaking his dark blue head, Larry checked the clock. Only fifteen minutes had passed. He slouched in the sofa. He forced another thought into his mind in an attempt to block the ones about the purple "someone". He thought about what color puffle Fred would get. _Either green or black. Or purple…_ _I am…SHH! Hell, he might just get all of them._ He sighed silently. _Great! I already have to clean up after that slob! I bet he would be bored with his pets in a day! And then I would have to take care of them and then he wouldn't want to return them!_ _He is always doing crazy things like this concert!_ He remembered what Fred had said. _"It will be the best thing ever!" Oh, what the hell, maybe it will be._

 **Woah. Yup. SUPER STRANGE! And weird and strange and I don't know. :) Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**More purple randomness. Oh, and in case you are wondering… purple isn't my favorite color… :) Don't kill me, purple fans! (If that makes sense!) :D Enjoy another strange chapter! :D**

Fred pranced happily into the Plaza. He had finally gotten enough money for a puffle after three whole hours. He checked his watch. It was 11:34 am. He started whistling cheerfully as he neared the Puffle Shop. Then, a formally dressed penguin caught his eye. The purple penguin waved when Fred looked his way, Fred waved back and waddled over.

"Hey! Thanks so much for the tickets, dude!"

Something flashed in the purple penguin's eyes for a second before the purple bird smiled peculiarly. "No problem."

Cheery Fred didn't break under the other penguin's stare, in fact, he hardly seemed to notice. "What's your name, man?"

The purple penguin's beak twitched ever so slightly before he changed the subject quickly and smoothly. "Going to the concert, then?"

Fred shrugged. "I'd be a fool not to." The purple penguin smiled further and studied the green bird for a second.

"I expect to see you there, then, friend." And he turned on his heel and left.

Fred scratched his head and then continued on his way to the Puffle Shop, whistling again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was 2 p.m. by the time Fred returned with a green puffle. Larry was helping Fred with placing the puffle's things down in the corner of Fred's room. Fred excitedly told his blue friend about how much fun it was to take his new pet around the island.

"And then, after his bath at the Puffle Hotel, we went to the Puffle Park! It was so much fun!" Fred squealed while waving his flippers around excitedly.

"Uh huh." Larry said absentmindedly as he was placing the puffle's toys into a box.

Fred continued happily, "He is so smart, too! I taught him how to do a 360 already!" He looked at his puffle, which was by his side, and said, "Spin!"

The green puffle jumped up and spun while in the air. It then smiled widely at its owner.

Larry sighed as he was finally done. "Well, there you go." The puffle hopped quickly pass Larry and jumped into his snuggly, green bed.

Fred laughed delightfully. "See? He is pure awesomeness!"

Larry rolled his eyes. "What is his name?"

"Well, obviously, Circle." Fred said simply.

Larry blinked in disbelief. "…Circle?"

"That's right." His green friend grinned and turned to his pet. "Right, Circle?"

The puffle made a weird squeak in response to his name. Larry shuddered. _Ugh. I hate puffles! So annoying!_ "Well, why the hell did you get a puffle today? It is gonna be all alone in the igloo when we go to the Stage tonight."

Fred looked at his dark blue friend seriously. "What are you talking about? We have to leave right now! We won't be able to meet the Penguin Band as quickly, otherwise! And who said Circle isn't coming along?" He picked up Circle and gave him a cookie.

"Great. Another green idiot is coming along." Larry said dryly.

Fred flinched. "Man, that was harsh." Then he shrugged. "Oh, well. You should get ready if you're still coming."

Larry sighed and exited the room. Fred looked at Circle. "Well, Circle, we are going to go to a concert! It will be the best thing ever!" Circle jumped and squeaked in response to his name.

Back in Larry's room, Larry was completely baffled about how he should prepare for the concert. "Well. I have my phone, my wallet, my jacket…" Something was disturbing him. He knew what it was. Or who it was. "I am pretty sure that purple guy will be there. But he is just a penguin, so I have no idea why I feel I should be preparing myself for anything…" Larry shrugged and walked out of his room.

His stomach complained that it wasn't fed as he passed the kitchen. Larry walked back and opened the fridge, searching for something filling. He spotted his half eaten fish sandwich. He took it out and ate the sandwich quickly. Fred and Circle entered the kitchen soon after that.

"Are you ready? We should go right now!" The green penguin said impatiently. Fred and Circle jogged towards the door. Larry rushed to catch up with the two.

Once they were outside, Larry called after his running friend. "Slow down! For the love of!"

Fred heard him and stopped as Larry caught up to them. Fred grinned at his friend and said excitedly, "I can't wait to meet Stompin' Bob! Oh, and G Billy! How about you?"

Larry looked up at his friend. "Umm… ya, sure… Stomping Bob is cool."

Fred shook his head disappointedly at his dark blue friend. "Dude! It is Stompin' Bob… not Stomping Bob… anyways, let's get going!" With that, the green bird took off again.

Larry ran after him. "Same difference," he muttered.

 **Is Larry going to die? Read next chapter to find out! :D (He won't die, by the way.) The real question is: What will he do when he meets the creepy purple penguin!? :o (I have no idea, either.) :) Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Excuse moi pour mon francais, sil vous plait! (Good morning. Excuse me for my French, please.) Seriously, for this chapter please excuse me for my French (meaning there is some more invective/strong language/bad words in this chapter). :) DUN DUN DUN!**

Larry was gasping for breath by the time they had reached the Stage.

Fred grinned at his friend, "Gosh, what an old lady."

Still breathless, Larry looked up sharply at his friend trying to be intimidating, but in this sorry state, his effort was unsuccessful. Fred's grin widened.

Finally, Larry was able to recover from the sprint. Circle yelped as a penguin came strolling by. Larry saw a particular color flash in the corner of his eye. He turned around.

"Hey, dude!" Fred spoke amiably to the purple penguin. "What a coincidence to see you here!"

The purple penguin laughed a dull laugh. He then spoke casually, "Nothing is ever a coincidence…"

Fred flinched a tiny bit, clearly finding what had just been spoken strange. A period of uncomfortable silence followed. The purple penguin seemed to be standing perfectly still dressed in his tuxedo and wearing that same weird smile. Fred's expression paused in that all too familiar look that you get when you find yourself in an awkward situation but continue to smile as to not to be rude. The whole thing did not last for longer than a second, but Larry knew he wouldn't be forgetting about it. Fred had broken the silence before it could drag on for any longer.

"Well, so… You're into music I am guessing?"

The purple penguin tilted his head to the side as if considering the best way to approach the green bird's question. "You can say that. I find those songs with penguins screaming rather….amusing… If that makes any sense at all."

Fred nodded. "Oh so you mean heavy metal and rock songs?"

The purple penguin smiled wider. "I suppose…" Larry thought he saw amusement in the purple bird's expression. The purple "someone" gestured towards the entrance. "Shall we go in?"

Without waiting for an answer, the purple bird lead the way into the building, the same old smile frozen on his face. Larry and Fred followed. The purple penguin said he would wait at his seat while the two friends went to meet the band backstage.

"Why aren't you coming?" Fred inquired.

The purple penguin got up, and noticed Larry's flinch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _I hope he doesn't decide to come along_ , Larry thought as Fred asked the purple penguin why he was not going to join them backstage. As the purple "someone" got up, Larry just mostly stopped himself from flinching; he had flinched but not as noticeably as he would have. His flinch was almost microscopic, no penguin should have noticed it, but when Larry looked up he saw the purple glance at him.

"Ah, mighty cold today, right, Larry? You are not very talkative, are you?" The purple penguin did not even wait for a response. He turned back to Fred. "I have met them many times already." He sat back down. "They are a real nice bunch. I imagine you'll find them amiable." He took out his smartphone and swept the touchscreen with his flipper aimlessly.

Fred shrugged. "Alrighty, then." Larry was surprised to see disappointment in his friend's expression.

 _Is Fred really that stupid to become actual friends with this… this someone?_ When they were far enough from the purple penguin, Larry whispered fiercely, "Do you actually trust that guy? He didn't even tell you his damn name!"

Fred jumped back a bit at Larry's anger. "Woah! Dude, calm down! He is nice guy… I mean what did he even do that makes you think that he is… whatever you think he is?" Fred spoke steadily.

Larry was about to reply with another fierce whisper but stopped. _What has he done?_ Larry could not quite put his flipper on it. _But… he did something! I just… I can't place it…_ Larry continued to think, too stubborn to let this go. People started coming in and a hum of conversation filled the air. Suddenly Circle squeaked excitedly. "Would you just shut that damn thing up?"

Fred grew annoyed. "Dude, you gotta chill! Hell, I am glad that… umm—that mister came along! Cuz you are acting like a confused bitch!"

"Blah! Screw this concert and screw you! And screw that purple stupid ass!" Larry barged angrily through the crowd of penguins. _At least I don't have to face that purple idiot!_

Larry stomped his way back to his home. He opened the door and flung his jacket on the couch. He staggered up the stair, open the door to his room, and fell face first onto his bed. _I hate this._ Larry sat up and sighed. He just sat there for a while. The whole igloo was quiet and strangely peaceful. He lay down again and stared at the ceiling. _I am gonna hafta apologize soon._

 **... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D :) :l Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Yup. What is up, guys? (please, don't say the sky...) Alrighty! So I have noticed that I left out MUCH of the physical descriptions of the characters (like, oh I don't know… hair? Although bald is the norm for a lot of penguins, right? Right.). So I will try to add those in this chapter :P Also thanks so much for the reviews! C':**

Larry heard the front door click open. He rolled over onto his side and checked his smart phone for the time. It was 10:32 p.m. He was not able to fall asleep, so he spent the whole time in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Now that his friend was home, Larry sat up. _I guess I should go apologize._ He was about get off his bed when he heard his friend talking. He could not make out what he was saying though. _Why on earth is taking to himself? Huh, I am willing to bet that he is cussing at me._ He sighed and stood up. He then froze as he heard another voice. A girl's voice. Larry almost slammed the door open, but stopped the door as it was about to hit the wall. He then slowly tiptoed downstairs. He stopped midway on his way down and was able to hear what was being said, hoping they would not notice him.

"Are you sure, it'd be okay if I stayed here?" The white girl penguin with shoulder length, wavy brown hair asked. She was wearing a black top with black jeans. Her eyelashes were thickened with mascara, her eyelids were dressed with eye shadow, and her cheeks were lightly blushed.

"Well, of course, it'd be alright!" Fred nodded kindly.

The white penguin smiled gratefully. "Aw, thanks. I don't think I have ever met someone as understanding and nice as you."

Fred ran his flipper through his light brown, spiky hair to cover up his embarrassment. "Well…"

Larry stuck his tongue out in disgust. _Seriously, this is like directly out of some cheesy movie._ Larry felt it was time to make himself known. He went all the way back up the stairs silently and walked back down calling out to his friend.

"Hey, Fred... Oh, hello! Who is this?"

Fred flashed a look of anger at Larry, but it soon turned into a look of amusement. He looked back at his company. "So, yeah, Roxy, this is Larry, my roommate."

 _Gosh, what is with Fred now? I swear I will never fully understand this idiot,_ Larry thought bitterly. Larry was about speak but Roxy beat him to it.

She grinned and with a flipper pushed her hair to one side of her head as she spoke. "Well, hi! Nice meeting you!" She let her flipper fall back to her side and giggled, "I like your hair."

"Umm… thanks?" Larry said uncertainly. _Damn it! Where's a mirror when you need one?!_ He glanced at Fred hoping his friend would forget their disagreement and give him a hint about what Roxy was giggling about. Fred's eyes shone with evil amusement. _Well, damn you, Fred!_ "Uh, ya, if my hair is all messy, it's probably 'cause I was resting for a while." _And by a while I mean about four hours._

Roxy sighed laughingly. "Of course, of course, I am sorry." She paused and looked up at Larry. She burst into laughter this time. Fred joined her, snickering.

Larry felt his face burn with embarrassment and anger. _Geez!_ "Well, glad you both find it amusing."

As he retreated up the stairs, he heard Roxy call after him. "It's hilarious!"

As soon as Larry entered the restroom, he looked in the sink's mirror. _Holy crap!_ His dark brown hair was an explosion. His hair was all matted and part of it went up into a frizzy puff. It was like dark brown cotton candy was hastily glued onto his head. Grumbling, Larry grabbed his comb and undid the tangles quickly. He turned the faucet on, dampened his flipper and ran it through his hair. He nodded with approval at the mirror, turned the faucet off and returned downstairs into the living room.

Roxy and Fred were putting blankets and such on the couch. Roxy looked up and smiled. "Ooh, cute!" Larry grinned shyly, feeling his cheeks burn again. He wasn't too used to compliments from girls. They mostly complimented Fred since he was more social.

"Umm… so, what's all this for?" Larry pointed to the blankets.

Fred must have enjoyed Larry's embarrassing hair moment, for he spoke to him this time, "Well, Roxy just needs a place to stay over at."

 **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHA! Sorry. I couldn't resist adding a girl character… :P Don't worry! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :( :l :) :D HAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAA! Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup. She's still here. Not my fault this was no freaking fun to write. :) Guys I promise this sorta does tie into the plot. Right? It does! It shows stuff! Cause LITERATURE! :') YAY. Larry has serious emotional problems BTW :')**

"Er… you guys are friends or…?" Larry asked awkwardly.

Roxy smiled somewhat coyly. Fred answered, "Just friends." He turned around to face Roxy. "So, you hungry?"

"Ya, I sorta am. But don't work too hard on fixing something up."

Fred retreated into the kitchen. The kitchen was an open kitchen and it opened up into the living room. Fred could clearly see, hear, and talk to everyone in the living room from there. He called from the fridge, "Alright, so we have some jello, yogurt... uh… nevermind that's expired… umm… so jello, pizza… umm… ya, no… this slice is like what? Five years old… umm..."

Roxy raised her eyebrows good-naturedly. Larry sighed and waddled over to help his green friend. _Honestly, it isn't that hard to do._ Larry threw out all the expired foods. He opened up the freezer and took out a microwave-cook pizza. Put the pizza in the microwave and set the timer for 3 minutes. Took out a can of tuna, some lettuce, and two slices of bread. Expertly made a tuna sandwich in seconds. Got a napkin and served it to Roxy. Leaving a startled Fred by the fridge.

"Here, you can eat that while we wait for that pizza to cook." Larry said simply.

"Yeah, umm… thanks." Roxy took the plate.

Fred waddled back to the couch. "Umm… Well, looks like you don't have a pillow. I'll be back real quick." Fred rushed up the stairs.

The silence was very awkward and Larry knew it was because of him. He hadn't even spoken a word to Fred, making it seem as if Larry though too much of himself. Larry sat in a single seater sofa. _But, honestly, I'd rather not talk at all right now,_ Larry thought. However, Roxy spoke.

"So, umm, I hope you don't mind me staying here."

Larry nodded, feeling the need to be rude for no real reason. He felt a bit annoyed. He was angry. Not at Fred, Roxy, or that purple guy, but at himself. And, of course, being penguin, Larry couldn't bring himself to admit that he was wrong to have ignored Fred. After all, he believed himself to be the practical one. The infallible one. So, as a result, Larry was in an unhappy mood.

Roxy scoffed. "Umm. Seriously? Does that mean 'yes, I mind' or 'yes, you can stay hear'?"

Larry decided that now wasn't the time to act all sullen, after all a mood like that won't last long when there is a guest in the house. He would definitely act like that later, he decided. He sighed apologetically and lied, "Yeah, sorry, I am just tired. I wouldn't mind at all if you stayed here." Larry fought to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. _I think I am starting to hate penguins as much as I hate puffles._ Remembering puffles, Larry looked around for Circle. _I'd bet a billion coins that Fred forgot him at the concert. Or that he lost him._

"Oh, okay thanks... uh, you looking for something?"

Larry looked up at Roxy. "Umm, ya, actually─"

Fred came bounding downstairs with a pillow. "I found a pillow! At last!"

Roxy laughed and waddled over to Fred. Larry got up, too. As he gave the pillow to Roxy, Fred said friendlily, "I gave you the fluffiest one I could find."

"Aw, thanks! I am so glad I met you! You're such a good friend!"

Despite the fact that he had been regretting having this "guest" in his igloo, Larry felt slightly jealous at how easily the two got along. He pushed those feelings away. _Geez, I hardly know her._ "Hey, Fred, where's Circle?"

Fred looked up at his roommate, "Oh, Circle's at the Puffle's Hotel. He was way too tired to come all the way back home."

Larry nodded and slouched back into the couch he had got up from. The other two penguins sat on the bed-sofa. Together. Happily together. Chatting happily together. Larry felt isolated. So, he spoke, "So, how long have you two known each other?" _I bet for no longer than twelve hours._

"Oh, Fred and I just met at the concert." Roxy grinned. "Yeah, we started talking as we were waiting for the concert to start."

Larry nodded. "Oh, and I don't mean to be rude, but why t─ why do you need a place to stay at?" He was about to say "why the hell" but of course, that would mean he _was_ trying to be rude.

"Ah, well, you see my igloo is really far from here. The only reason I came here was to go to the concert. I was gonna meet up with my friend, Linda, but she said she couldn't make it. So, I had to find some place to stay…" Roxy explained.

Larry nodded again. _I don't understand how people take such stupid risks. I mean, she just assumes that all the penguins around here are safe!_

"Want to watch some T.V.?" Fred picked up the remote and looked at Roxy questioningly.

"No, thanks. I think it would be more fun if we talk. You know so we could get to know each other."

 _What a stupid idea._ Larry sighed inwardly and abruptly realized that the last sentence Roxy said was directed at him. _Damn. I swear I want to die._ Roxy continued, "So, I know what Fred's favorite color is. What's your favorite color, Larry?"

Larry looked up. _Does it look like I am in elementary?_ "Oh, I know that question is lame, but you have to start somewhere," Roxy quickly said.

Fred cut his navy blue friend off. "Well, I sure as hell know his least favorite color. Purple. Right, Larry?"

Larry rolled his eyes. "Well, you're wrong Fred. My least favorite color's green. You can guess why." Larry looked back at Roxy. "And well, my favorite color, I suppose, is… blue."

Immediately after that Fred blurted out, "Got to go. Be right back." With that, he ran up the stairs as if Herbert were chasing him.

Roxy looked at Larry questioningly. Larry said simply, "He had to go."

"Oh." Roxy laughed. "Well, then."

Larry's head hurt. He was beginning to get a headache. He was tired. He heard the microwave ding. Smiling, Roxy looked at him. Not awkwardly, but warmly. _Well, she is a nice person._ Larry got up from his sofa. "Er… I am going to go wash my eye. It is sorta bothering me."

Roxy nodded. "Sure. I'll go get the pizza."

Rubbing his eye to make his lie seem real, Larry hesitated. Roxy waved her flipper in assurance. So, Larry went upstairs and went into Fred's room and found his green roommate looking at himself in the mirror. Fred turned to the door. Larry instantly apologized, "Sorry."

Fred grinned, "Damn right, you're sorry." Larry knew he had been forgiven.

Fred nodded happily and was about to rush into the hall to get back into the living room, but Larry stopped him. "Wait, Fred."

Fred turned around. "Yup?"

Larry blurted out his question. "Do you like her?"

 **Aww. So cute. Yup, puppies are cute. That is one of the facts of life. Remember that. It will help you. At some point. :D YAYS! Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Welcome to the 8** **th** **chapter. Where Larry uses more bad words (I mention this for a reason). :) So ya. Be careful! THERE ARE BAD WORDS! So, anyways, this is a short dialogue-filled quiche chapter. I love food.**

Fred hesitated. "Well… I don't know. She's nice and all." He grinned. "But she doesn't like to watch T.V."

Larry laughed. Then he grew silent. He then asked again. "Is that a yes or no?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know, dude. Why? Does it matter to you?" Fred smirked. He knew his navy blue friend always complained about those girls that talked way too much. Roxy was definitely one of them.

Larry knew what his friend was thinking. "No, man. She's kinda annoying." _And nice and pretty…_ Larry mentally kicked himself. _I don't even know her! I swear I am acting like Fred! Letting random people into our igloo! I am definitely losing it!_

Fred's smirk disappeared. "You sure? Hm? It's okay to admit that you _love_ her. And that you just want to live with her _forever._ " Clearly, Fred was mocking him.

"Shut up. She is a typical, annoying, poor bitch who can't afford a damn igloo." Hoping to prove himself, Larry continued, "Like, seriously, 'what is your favorite color'?" Larry laughed coldly. "Honestly, she is way too idiotic to be liked by anyone."

"Bro, I know you don't like her. Calm down!" Fred grinned. "The day you like someone like her would be the day chips start falling from the sky."

And with that, Fred left the room. Larry gulped. _I hope she didn't hear that._ He smacked his head with his flipper. _Gah! Again?_ Larry sighed and went to his room to take some medicine for his headache. He thought that he could just go to sleep, but he did not want to. _It's just because I have to make sure nothing bad happens and that Fred doesn't do something stupid. Nothing else._ After he took his medicine, Larry changed into some more comfortable clothes. Sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Larry yawned as he came into the living room. Roxy laughed and asked him if it was past his bedtime. "Well, actually, yes."

Amused, Roxy shook her head. She then gestured to the pizza and the plates she set out on the coffee table. Fred suggested again that they watch T.V. And this time Roxy agreed.

After an hour or so, Roxy was asleep. Her head rested on Fred's shoulder. The two friends turned off the T.V. after they had laid Roxy down on the makeshift bed. As they went upstairs to their room, Fred asked Larry a question.

"Do you like her?"

Larry gave Fred an are-you-serious look. His green friend smirked. After they wished each other good night, they went to their rooms.

After he had lain down, Larry admitted that he was not sure if he liked Roxy or not. All of his doubt would vanish in the morning.

 **Ooh… think about the last sentence. Hmm…. So either, he loves or hates her. Huh….I dunno… JK THIS TIME I HAVE PLOT IN MA MIND! :D GOOD DAY! Feel free to review… or not… :P :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the nest chapter! Yay! So cool! Ok, I shut up now! :D Be careful, there are bad words.**

 _Robbed. Of course, we were robbed._ Still in his pajamas, Larry looked around angrily at the tv-less decoration-less living room. _Well, this what we deserve for letting some idiotic stranger into our igloo!_ He shook his head angrily, not happy to have woken up to such a mess that could have easily been avoided if he had listened to his instincts. He had come downstairs to check on Roxy, only to see that she and many valuables have disappeared. Larry shook his head vigorously once more before yelling upstairs.

"Hey, Fred! Come the f*** down here!"

For a while, no response came. Larry felt the strong urge to yell again but heard his friend's door open followed by the groggy thud of his feet on the stairs. When Fred saw the living room, he was halfway downstairs.

"Holy shit, man! What the hell happened?" He asked as he ran down the rest of the steps.

"What do you think?" Larry glared accusingly at his roommate, who was now by his side. Fred simply shrugged.

Larry resisted the urge to punch his green friend. "Oh my gosh, you clueless idiot! That Roxy bitch stole our stuff!"

Fred smirked. "And our hearts."

Larry stared at Fred. "Are f***ing serious right now?! Are you asking me to murder you?!"

"Dude, chill. I was just kidding." Fred took out his phone. "And in all your anger, you forgot to call the cops, didn't you?"

Just as Fred was dialing in the number, a navy blue flipper snatched his phone away. As he finished dialing and held the phone up to his ear, Larry said, "I didn't forget. I just wanted to let you know first."

"And _you_ have to call because?"

But Larry was already talking on the phone. After a while, Larry hung up. "They said that they'll be over as soon as they can and that in the future we should not let random penguins into our igloo." Larry glared meaningfully at his friend as he handed back his phone.

"Okay, sure. But why did _you_ have to call? It isn't everyday you get to call the cops! I wanted to see what it was like!"

His navy blue friend rolled his eyes. "I couldn't trust you to take the matter seriously."

"You have got to learn to _live_ , my friend." Fred said dramatically and tearfully. "Live!"

"Just shut up and brush your teeth," Larry said as he backed away from his friend.

"Wow, so grumpy."

Larry glared at his happy green roommate and was about speak when panicked squeaking was heard. Suddenly, Circle was by Fred's side. The puffle gave a hiccup now and then.

Fred's smile widened. "Aww, look at who finally got up!" He picked up Circle, who hiccuped again.

"Why is it hiccupping?"

Fred gave Larry a sad look. "You mean why is _he_ hiccupping." Then he quickly grinned as he answered, "Well, it appears that Circle here is still experiencing the effects of alcohol."

"Wow. Pretty sure you're not allowed to do that..." Larry looked quizzically at the puffle. "How was last night anyway?"

"Well, after you left, I was kinda sad. But even so, I met with the Penguin Band. And, dude, you won't believe it! After talking to them they said I was cool and they let me use Stompin' Bob's guitar!"

Larry smiled, genuinely happy for Fred, "Dude, that's great!"

"I mean, it wasn't during the performance or anything. I guess they just wanted to hear my skills. But then the best part is that-"

Fred was interrupted by the doorbell and a rapid series of knocks. Larry quickly shrugged apologetically before waddling quickly to the door.

 **Wow... Anyways... Feel free to review... or not... :P :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! :D I think this is the longest chapter yet!**

Larry opened the door to a couple of policemen and a policewoman. They all showed their badges and the leader of the group said, "Club Penguin Police. We understand that ya have been robbed."

"Yes, we were." Larry said as he stepped aside to let the cops enter. He looked outside and smiled. He was too lazy to wake up this early most of the time, but the neighborhood looked beautiful at this hour. He stared for a second more before closing the door and walking over to the police chief. The police chief was a red, bald penguin with a thick mustache. The other policeman was a lighter shade of green than Fred with blond hair, while the policewoman was a yellow brunette with her hair in a ponytail. They all wore the same, typical cop uniform. The chief, however, had an additional badge pinned onto his shirt. After a few seconds of looking around, the chief asked Larry and Fred some questions.

"Any idea who ya were robbed by?"

The two roommates answered and received a disappointed look from the officer.

"Well, boys, you two better watch out in the future. Can't just let anyone in ya igloo."

"Of course, officer," Larry said. Fred just nodded lazily.

"Can ya describe how this suspect looks like?"

Larry explained as the red penguin took notes on his notepad. Fred was eating a mint and idly played with the mint's wrapper. Once Larry finished, the chief spoke.

"Okie dokie. Now Linda will ask you some questions while I go search the car computer for this girl."

As the chief officer left, the yellow policewoman waddled up to the two. "Hey, I'm Linda. I am going to be asking you some questions. I hope there isn't a problem with that." She talked seriously and Larry appreciated that because he wanted all of this to be over soon. He was about to respond, but suddenly Fred seemed interested in the investigation and he quickly spoke.

"No problem at all." He flashed a smile.

Larry rolled his eyes. _Stupid Fred._

Happily, Larry noticed she did not return the smile or acknowledge Fred. She looked at Larry as she asked, "Can you list all the items that you are sure were stolen?" She handed a notepad and pen to Larry, who sat down on the couch and started writing, looking around for other missing things.

Now that Linda was free, Fred decided it was a good time to talk to her. Unlike Larry, Fred had decided not to change from his jeans and black t-shirt before sleeping. Once she realized he was walking over to her she gave a disgusted look and looked away. Fred gave her one of his hurt looks.

"Well, that's not really fair."

Linda turned to face him. "I'm sorry?"

Fred continued to talk in a saddened tone. "Well, you can't just ignore me. I mean I just thought we could talk since we are all waiting for Larry to finish that list."

Linda smiled sarcastically. "I'd rather not talk. Especially to you."

Fred flinched. "Ouch."

Linda turned away from him, her fake smile fading. She looked towards Larry and saw that the page of her notepad was pretty full, however, Larry was still staring down at the page, thinking. She decided she'd give him three more minutes.

"Well, we will be waiting a long time for him to finish." Fred said sadly. "He's excessively thorough."

"What's wrong with thorough?" Linda asked.

"Well, it just takes so much time and sometimes things get unnecessarily specific."

"I see." Linda removed her hair-tie as it was disturbing her, letting her little-longer-than-shoulder-length hair down. She stuffed all her hair inside her police cap.

"Is being a cop fun?" Fred said.

"Well, it is okay until I meet an idiot like you." She said this completely straight-faced.

"What a mean thing to say! What did I do to you?" Fred faked a realistic angry-sad face.

Linda sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, sir."

Fred crossed his arms and shook his head. "I won't accept your apology unless-"

He was interrupted by the light green policeman. "Hey, Linda, everything okay here?"

The policewoman sighed, "I think I can take care of myself, Carson."

"Yea, okay." Carson walked away, deflated. He continued to scan the room uselessly.

To Fred's surprise, Linda turned to him. "As you were saying?"

Fred smiled. "I won't accept your apology unless-"

This time he was interrupted by Larry. "Excuse me, miss? I think I'm finished." He stood up and waddled over to hand back the notepad.

"Thank you. I will just go to the chief and hand this over to him."

Larry nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"You two may come along," she said looking at Fred.

Larry got up and followed Fred and Linda out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Linda handed the list to the chief, Larry and the red penguin started discussing the scenario.

The yellow police officier raised her eyebrow at Fred. "Unless?"

"Unless you call me Fred and go to the Coffee Shop with me."

Linda could not hold back a smile. "Ok, Fred."

They took out their phones and exchanged numbers. The two chatted as Larry continued to pester the chief with questions.

"But will we get our stuff back?"

"Now, sonny, I ain't too sure 'bout that. But we'll try our best." The red penguin replied.

Larry shook his head. "Are you sure that girl isn't in your computer's database?"

"Now, I can't ever be sure. She may be a very good disguiser and what not. Heck, she mightn't be even a gal!"

Larry sighed.

"Now, don't lose all hope. We have had many a case like this and we were able to get 'em things back for nearly half of 'em times."

Larry nodded. "Thank you, officer."

Suddenly a new voice sounded from behind Larry, "What has happened here?"

Larry turned around. The voice belonged to the purple penguin.

 **:O oh ma gosh! O_O It's the scary penguin dude!.. If you read this, please review. I really need some feedback. Thank you. :)**


End file.
